Titanic The Untold Story
by Louise Prime
Summary: This story is a result of a boring day in school and we will simply say please be open minded cause this story is about our main charaters Jack, Rose, Damon and Elena. Who lives two seperate lives and how they end up meeting each other.
1. Prologue

**This is a story based on our imagination we are two girls writing this and we would love to hear your noble opinion.**

 **Disclamier: We do not own Titanic, The Vampire Diaries or any other charaters that may occur.**

* * *

The wind is cold against our skin. The severe bang had all the guests out on the deck. A huge iceberg had hit the ship. Jack let his hand touch the ice while the ship continued its course. The shock had only just died down when Hulk transformed and then I knew we had to get away. Jack pulled me close and put his arm protectively around me. "I love you Rose, remember that" he whispered in my ear.

We went inside when the wind became too cold. People began to panic when they saw Hulk and ran outside again. The poor band hadn't seen Hulk coming towards them and then there became quiet, way too quiet. A weird creak came from the ship's hull and more cracks ran up the walls. "Rose look it rains with glitter" Jack yelled happily. Jack had always loved glitter. A little girl with wings flying around, also known as Tinkerbell, and the whole ship began to shake and the sounds became louder. "Holy shit, Rose we have to get away" yelled Jack. Shortly after I realized the ship was sinking. We ran outside where the front of the ship was sunk down in the dark deep of the ocean. We followed the steam of people with led to the end of the ship. Jack pulled me harder and we mashed us thru the large crowd of people when I felt my foot slip "JACK!" I screamed when someone began to pull in me. I could feel Jacks grip became tighter "Hold on Rose" he yells back and pulls me op towards him and sets course towards the lifeboats.

"Only women and children" yells one from the ship's crew and multiple men get pushed away from the railing and women and children get pulled down in the lifeboats but none of them are completely full. Suddenly out of the blue did I get eye contact with my mother, she sat together with the other upscale woman from 1st class. "Rose, come with us" begged my mother sincerely and a hand took my wrist and pulled me down in the boat. "It's for the best Rose" said Jack with a sad voice "No I won't leave you" I said back and took hold of his hand "I will take the next boat" and with those words I was pulled down to sit next to my mother. The boat slowly began to be put down in the water and everything in me screamed at me to go back to Jack. "Do you think the same as me?" asked a dark haired girl "Um what?" I asked confused "To stand at our men's side" I nodded fast "I'm Elena" "Rose" we shake hands and count to 3 before we jumped on the ship. My mother stood up panicking and reached a hand out to me but Elena and I had already run up the ships side. We ran past all sorts of people to where we came on the boats.

I found Jack. He stood with two other guys. Elena beat me to it and ran over to one of men next to Jack. I did the same and into Jacks open arms. "What are you doing here Rose?" whispered Jack confused "You jump, I jump, remember" I answered and felt a tear run down my cheek. I could hear him smile and feel him kissing my head. "If you are not too busy, when I would like to remind you about that we are on a sinking ship" it came from Sheldon. It took a few seconds to remember that the ice cold water was a few meters from us. I began to run with Jacks hand in mine and I could hear Elena, Damon and Sheldon behind us. We reached the railing when the ship stood upright. We crawled over the railing so it supported us from falling down. Many of the guest wasn't so lucky. Many fell in the water and hit some parts of the ship. A young man fell down on the ships propeller. I never thought that I ever experience something like this. I looked over at Jack and his eyes meet mine with the most loveable look "Trust me" and with those words there came a loud sound from the ship and the ice cold water come closer…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but with eksamens and change in school there just wasn't any time and agian t** **his is a story based on our imagination, we are two girls writing this and we would love to hear your noble opinion.**

 **Disclamier: We do not own Titanic, The Vampire Diaries or any other charaters that may occur.**

* * *

Here I stood again, it's so different after I got together with Damon and I haven't seen Stefan since we broke up. I went inside like I normally do. Damon had asked me to come over because he had a surprise. The living room looked like itself. There was quiet and I looked around after him, but couldn't see him anywhere. I went up to his bedroom and hoped he was there. I looked inside, but it didn't look like there was anyone "Damon?" I called in hope that he would answer. A sound made me turn around towards the bathroom "Damon, I'm not in the mood for this" I said in hope that he would stop his little game. He still didn't answer, so I walked into the bathroom and looked around. "Hey Elena" came it from behind me and I turned around with a speed I didn't know I had, because I was so frightened but also because it was Damon "Damon! Why?" I yelled and noticed that he only stood with a towel around him "Because you're so cute" he answered and pulled me into a hug with I quickly returned.

Damon kissed my hair "I got a surprise" whispered he quietly and caressed my waist "What is it?" whispered I back, he knows I hate surprises "That you will soon find out" he said and kissed me, his lips feels so fantastic against mine. I could feel Damon begin to push me towards the bed, while the kiss became deeper and more passionate, we both knew where this was going and none of us did anything to stop it. "Damon" the voice sounded a lot like Stefan's, Damon quickly pulled away from me and looked at his brother. Damon got up and went with his brother and left me lying on his bed. I never thought that I would see Stefan again after he choose Klaus over us. Carefully I sat up and started looking for clues that could say anything about what his surprise could be, 'cause he usually never makes surprises for anyone at all.

After a few minutes Damon came back and threw a shirt over to me "Take it on" he said "I already have clothes on" I answered confused and looked at him "Just take on" he said back and took a T-shirt "Why Damon?" I asked 'cause as far as I remember it's warm outside "Elena will you please just take it on?" he asked and walked up to me and stopped in front of me. I nodded short and did as he said. He gave me his hand and pulled me up from my sitting position. I stood on my toes to give him a quick kiss.

We went hand in hand outside where Stefan stood and waited on us, which I didn't understand since I didn't want to talk with Stefan and Damon knowing that. "Stefan we can take it from here" Damon said, and put his arm around me and automatically I looked up Damon with a loving gaze, which was reciprocated. We started walking toward Damon's car, I had always loved the car. I can clearly remember the day when Damon kidnapped me after my accident. It had been so nice, even though I was not much of it to start with, but I have only now understood how much he loves me. "Where are we going?" I asked when we had been driving for a while, but I got nothing but a shrug and a smug smile, I shook my head over that he would never change and I like that. Although he is not Stefan, I would rather have him as he and not as others. I love Damon, not Stefan.

The silence in the car does not do much since it has become a habit, we never say so much to each other for the time being. It was strange to come home to Damon after Stefan showed up again, I think it's because Damon was on his deathbed and Stefan gave up his freedom for the cure, I'm Stefan eternally grateful, however, it dawned on me that I loved Damon more . "Here we are," said Damon, and opening the door for me "Wow," I muttered as I saw the view. You could see the sea from here, we were on a hill that overlooked everything. "Here is beautiful" he whispered in my ear and put his arms around me, I could feel every move he made. We just stood and looked out towards the sea, a large ship sailed into the harbor "Do you see that ship?" Asked Damon and I nodded "It's the Titanic and I have booked us tickets" he whispered, tightening his grip on me "Do you really want to take me with you? What do you do? "I asked as Damon drank human blood, and it will probably arouse suspicion "Elena, Elena, you must not think about it, I have everything under control, "he answered and kissed my cheek, we said no more, we just enjoyed the silence and we were just ourselves.

"Bonnie and Caroline comes over to a sleepover, without the boys, so we must say goodnight here" I explained, we three girls had all need to be girls and talk about what has happened here at lately. "Okay, I must also go on a werewolves hunt" he replied. The wind started to blow up, and some dark clouds came rolling in, we started to walk back to the car. We sat and looked at each other as the rain started to fall, Damon began to rummage in one of his pockets and he pulled two tickets up "I love you Elena" he whispered and gave me one ticket "I love you too" I replied, and put my head on his shoulder and his hand found my thigh. This has been the best surprise I ever had and now I experience something together with Damon.


End file.
